This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Can VEGF activity be monitored with optical microscopy following selective laser injury? We are interested in developing combination therapeutic protocols involving light-based and drug-based interventions, for enhanced clinical therapy of port wine stain birthmarks. Knowledge of VEGF activity would improve our ability to schedule properly the treatment protocols. We will employ multiphoton microscopy to study the VEGF activity in the mouse dorsal window chamber model. We will use transgenic VEGF-GFP mice.